1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of stomach chamber bypass nutrients useful with certain animals, and more particularly to coated nutrients wherein the coating assists in bypassing certain stomachs in the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, rumen bypass products have been known which require either very high concentrations of active ingredients or substantially low concentrations thereof assembled primarily in a mixture for bypassing the rumen stomach in, for example, cattle. Loss of certain amounts of the nutrient apparently is expected in such products, but the mixture contains certain elements and compounds which are designed to speed the progress of the overall product through the rumen so that the bulk of the product is supposed to be digested in the stomach chamber or compartment beyond the rumen. In order for such ruminants to succeed, substantially high concentrations of the active ingredient is required. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,493 to Baalsrud where a minimum of 60% of the bypass product is said to be necessary.
Some teachings have suggested having 30% or less of various acidic active ingredients, but do not suggest such a composition for rumen bypass. See, for examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,189 to Snyder; 3,726,805 to Maekawa; and, 3,458,625 to Ensor. For an effective rumen bypass, presumably, as taught by Baalsrud, et al., a higher amount of the active ingredient, on the order of more than 60% would have to be used.
In the past, it has been known, further, to prepare rumen bypass products by starting with the active ingredient, such as methionine and mixing with it stearic acids and palmitic acids to result in a mixture product, sometimes in a pill or beadlet form. In such a fabrication, some of the active ingredient will be found on or near the surface such that some of the active ingredient will be absorbed or digested within the rumen chamber as the beadlet travels through the stomach chambers of the ruminant.
Such high concentrations of the active ingredient are relatively expensive as well as inefficient in that substantial portions of the rumen bypass product actually do not bypass the rumen. It is desired, therefore, to provide a rumen bypass product that is more efficient, requiring less concentrations of the active ingredient while achieving the same or substantially similar results in animal nutrition. It is also desired to provide a simple but competent method of preparing such a rumen bypass product.